The True Leviathan
by GethPrime89
Summary: The Leviathans refused to help Commander Shepard, Believing that the reapers are not a threat to their existence.As the war for the galaxy's future rages on.The Alliance gets a disturbing distress signal. "There is No War,No Harvest,No Cycle,Only Death."On Hiatus
1. Judgement Day

**AN:** Hey there I'm a bit new to this site,so go easy on me since this is my first the reason I created this story was because I was disappointed on the both the ending of Mass Effect 3 and it's DLC Leviathan,so again bear with my story and if you don't like it,your always welcome to criticize.

**Note:**I don't own the Mass Effect series or anything related to it,All Credits goes to their respective owners,Bioware and EA.

Right on to the story!

* * *

Of all the Alliance's secret projects,PROJECT DARK SPACE was by far the most deeply guarded secret in the history of the Alliance that only the Prime Minister,A few high ranking members of the Admiralty knew it existed,Even the Newly appointed Councilor of Humanity,Donnel Udina had no idea about it,most of the galaxy had no idea it even existed not even the Big Three,The Alliance believed that no one would ever find the two stations hidden beyond the edge of the Attican Traverse

Until Now...

* * *

_0137-Local Time_

_Systems Alliance Galileo Space Station_

_Beyond the edge of the Attican Traverse_

/…..

/_Alert!Unidentified Objects have been detected!Copernicus Space Station is not responding to communications._

At the bridge of the station the Captain and his X.O. were to be having an argument.

"Sergeant James!See if there's anything wrong in the systems."

"Nothing sir,All systems are good."

"Check it again Sergeant,Just check for anything wrong there's no way in hell that the communications satellite uplink is broken ,We just installed that new Asari Communications Hub just a few days ago,And that Asari seller said that that thing is a state of the art!There must be a faulty wire in there!"

"Nothing sir,the sergeant nervously replied,All systems are responding,It must be on their end."

"Patch me through Sergeant,I wanna have a talk with good'ol Captain Newton"

"Aye aye sir,patching you through"

"Copernicus Space Station,this is Captain Roger Puerto of the Galileo Space Station please respond over."

Nothing happened except the usual static sound.

"Hmm something must have happened on their end."

"QUITE YOU!"

"I repeat,This is Captain Puerto to Copernicus Space station please respond over."

Again nothing happened,no voice nor sound,all the crew got was the usual static sound and for a few seconds.

And then someone or something responded

**"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"**

"What the HELL!

"Quite Private!"

"Sir no one is answering apart from that strange horn"

"Does it match any known ship?"

"Negative on that sir."

"Lieutenant Ambers check the map if we have any Batarian Ships,Cerberus or Collectors in the area!"

"Were scanning sir but so far no ships in the vicinity"

"WHAT?!Not even the SR-2?"

"Alliance News Network clearly said that the SR-2 was also grounded and was taken to an unknown location not long after Commander Shepard's arrest,Sir."

"Then why the hell is that V.I. shouting that 'Unknown Objects' have been detected!"

"I don't know sir...the man suddenly bowed his head down,Maybe this was the warning Commander Shepard told the entire galaxy before being grounded."

"Bah!The Captain replied,Everybody knows that the Commander had been insane ever since he 'touched' that Prothean Beacon back on Eden Prime three years ago,And besides he works for Cerberus!This is possibly an attempt to orchestrate a coup!With Parliament panicking,Cerberus can just walk right in and take over all of Humanity,hell maybe it means less aliens though."

The corporal then began to think what his captain just said,"_Heh he's probably part of the First Contact_ _War Generation,hell maybe older"._

Suddenly the Galileo began to shake violently throwing crewmen sleeping or not like ragdolls,but what most know was that most of the damage where at the crew's quarters and the enginerring of the crew stationed there began to fear from what Commander Shepard said that very day tho the entire galaxy,"_The Reapers will return!"_,And surely enough they Captain who didn't believe in all that nonsense was the only one who's face wasn't worried.

"Sergeant!Give me a SITREP!"

"Kinetic Barriers are down to 20% sir!

"Casualties?"

"About 89 sir,most where at their quarters and a couple of guys stationed at Engineering. "

"Then I'm issuing Alliance Protocol 8976775,all non-essential crew are to evacuate immediately."

When the order was given,crewmen frantically ran towards the nearest elevator hoping to be the first ones to reach the shuttles,little did they know that nobody was going to survive,at the bridge only a few crewmen including whats left of the engineers,the commanding officer and his X.O. remained,the captain hoped he could still save the staion despite the odds against him.

"Sir we have visual contact!"

"What a ship!From who!Alliance?Asari?Turians?"

Everybody in that bridge knew that the captain was starting to panic

"Um sir?"

"What?Tell me

"Sir it's..."

"Is what Private!"

"It's a Reaper."

In just a matter of seconds a bright red beam suddenly came from nowhere and ultimately hit the station, a few more red beam followed and just in a matter of seconds,the entire station blew up in a bright orange the time the light was gone,4 golden lights shaped like eyes appeared from nowhere,and then the figure appeared.

Nothing like this has ever happened in the cycles that has past,but after a lot of patience,they have return,The oldest of them all began to power it's systems up eagerly joyed that it was once again leading it's brethren,At first it was alone then 4 figures began to appear behind it,then 10 more,50 more,a hundred more began to appear until finally it had reached thousands upon thousands oldest of them all in a seemingly act of determination moved at the front,with that the rest followed,their destination was already certain.

_The Cycle has began._

* * *

_A few systems away at the same time…__  
_

_/Anomalies have been detected from dark space_

_/Program:Citadel V.I. Activated_

_/Initiating Program_

_/Running Tests…_

_/Running Tests…_

_/Running Tests…_

_/Error….._

_/Corrupted Data detected….._

_/Beginning Data Dump….._

_/Error…._

_/Analyzing…_

_/Personality Matrix detected…_

_/Analyzing_

_/Data Corrupted_

_/Beginning Transmission_

_/"The cycle has repeated itself more than you can count."_

_/Error_

_/Deleting…._

_/Beginning transmission_

_/0100110001100101011101100110100101100001011101000 11010000110000101101110_

_/Data successfully deleted_

_/Program:Citadel V.I. shutting down_

* * *

_Codex:Project DARKSPACE_

_Immediately weeks after the Battle of the Citadel and the untimely destruction of the SSV Normandy SR-1,The Alliance Parliament,Along with some high ranking Admirals held an emergency meeting to discuss the on how the Alliance should defend it's border now that it was already granted with a seat in the Council,Using the attack on Eden Prime,Secretary of Defense John Christopher Amadeus suggested to use Geth Technology to create Mechs that can respond to any threats that can endanger the lives of the colonists,_

_And the only thing needed for the mechs to activate is a simple push of a button and it will automatically eliminate non-humans on sight,However Admiral Nitesh Singh,the commanding admiral of the third fleet was against the idea of salvaging geth technology since they could eventually end up in the same fate as the quarians,there were some who agreed to Amadeus' plan however they were also those who opposed it and so the entire board debated for the next six hours before Prime Minister Amul Shastri silenced them and told them his plan,Shastri grew up having a fascination on conspiracy theories specifically those that detailed on the birth of the Alliance,with this knowledge he told them of what he knew,The Alliance will secretly build two large space stations not as large as Arcturus but about as miniscule as the International Space Station,To ensure they have the ability to keep an eye on it's own borders the Prime Minister suggested to place this Space Stations beyond the edge of the Attican Traverse to not only keep an eye on it's own borders but also keep an eye on the Hegemony who to their horror were already producing mass weapons and dreadnoughts and in turn violated the treaty of Farixen._

_With an unanimous decision but without the knowledge of then Councilor Anderson and then Ambassador Donnel Udina or the Citadel Council,the Alliance then launched probes to the initial locations of the space stations and for the next two years they secretly transferred the necessary parts until in about July 16,2185 they had finished the first station and in October 8,2185 had finished the second,the first and second stations were officially named Copernicus and Galileo in honor of the scientists who studied the planets.__  
_

* * *

**AN:**Well that was tiring!Leave reviews!


	2. Political Counsequences

**AN:**Hey readers!Sorry for the delay since I'm out here spending time with my cousins,but don't worry there I promise that the story will get updates maybe every two or three days,so now the story continues!

_1308-Systems Alliance Time_

_Current Date:06/18/2186_

_Approximately 7 months after the destruction of the Bahak System_

_Approximately 5 months after the Arrest of Commander John "Johnny" Shepard_

_Approximately 6 months after losing communication with Copernicus and Galileo Space Station_

* * *

_Arcturus Stream_

The Arcturus Space Station,Humanity's equivalent to the Citadel,both a symbol of Humanity's Ingenuity and Military Strength,and has a population of about 45,000,and home to the Alliance Military,The Second,Third and Fifth Fleets and the Alliance Parliament,at the seemingly large station,Military and Civilian alike are preparing for what could be an unavoidable war with the Batarians,Soldiers are marching,some are cleaning their guns while others doing drill exercises. while the civilians who volunteered are busy either repairing guns and tanks or upgrading a docking bay several civilians carrying bags and their children decided to get away from the Arcturus and decided to flee to Humanity's Homeworld,Earth.

* * *

In a room marked as "Alliance Intelligence Office",engineers,specialists and even a few soldiers were busy either arguing to themselves or handing out some paperwork or were just being lazy,one specialist in particular was stuck in a room with equipment needed to contact any ship,space station or officer which had the bearings similar to an Alliance admiral suddenly entered the makeshift communications room and had to adjust to the environment wires were scattered everywhere.

The room's artificial lights were broken when some idiot didn't even noticed the wires and ended up spilling the coffee while damaging the lights in the process,the Officer sighed and headed over to the specialist maintaining the the specialist noticed the officer behind him and he stood up and saluted the Officer who in turned saluted back,"At ease specialist",the officer said in a rather worried tone,"Any word on the Copernicus or Galileo?","Nothing sir."the specialist replied,"They've gone dark for the past three months we don't know if-"Suddenly the specialist's omni-tool starts to flicker,"Wait I've got an urgent mail from the scout ships."Typing as fast as he can,the specialist had to work fast in deciphering a mail labeled "TOP SECRET" when he finally did it,Both he and the Officer where staring at a blurry pic of a dark sillhouette resembling that of a cuttlefish or a giant squid but what disturbed them most were the words below the picture,"LAST KNOWN PICTURE TAKEN BY THE COPERNICUS BEFORE LOSING CONTACT","Get me a copy of that NOW","Yes sir".After a few hours the officer holding a folder frantically runs toward an elevator almost hitting a box of weapon upgrades and nearly hits another soldier carrying live grenades before finally reaching the elevator,the soldier seemingly tired from pushes a button would take him to the highest level,The Alliance Prime Minister's Office.

* * *

_1358_

_Alliance Prime Minister's Office_

The office of the Prime Minister was somewhat a mixed of an ordinary office but with similarity to the office of the president of United North American States,At the corner of the office two men are having a conversation,one of them is dressed in a neat suit,if someone did not recognize him he would have been mistaken has a business man,While the other man was technically a hologram of that person though his appearance is that of a man probably in his 40's or 50's since white hair were starting to appear on his head,that man is also wearing a white seemingly expensive and clean robes,some random person might mistook him to be an aristocrat or a wealthy person but the truth is these men are merely politicians.

"I assure you Prime Minister the situation would eventually get out of hand!The Batarians are rioting, Losing contact with our two Space Stations stationed in dark space,and I've just got news that pirates and slavers are attacking and pillaging our outer colonies,And mass rioting at Earth over whether or not Shepard should be executed for his actions or letting the Council handle this!This is an outrage!And why was I not told about this Project:Darkspace!"Said the hologram of the man in a disappointed tone.

"And Let me remind you Councillor Udina,that there is no need to panic we are doing everything in our power to calm the public,I just sent the entire 6th fleet in order to guard any colony still under our the council would eventually find out of our little scheme,And to make things worse,Shepard is not the only SPECTER,If we had told you about this and a SPECTER agent found think of the consequences."Replied the Prime Minister.

"Find then I wont tell any one,for back to why I called you,arresting Commander Shepard and simply taking away his rank is not enough!"Udina shouted,"The Batarians will cry out for the blood of those Colonists,I'm afraid the Hegemony will declare war on us,Not to mention the strengths of our fleets have been reduced ever since Shepard decided to save the Council."

"If the Batarians are declaring war then they might just as well declare war on the entire Council."replied the Prime Minister in a reassuring tone,"I know your having a hard time after Anderson stepped down from being the Councillor but you must try to at least convince the other councilors to be patient,I understand that Shepard reports to the Council but just try to convince them that we had to do this in the name of peace and to ease the increasing tensions between the Hegemony and the Alliance,besides Shepard knows something we don't,that somehow if they would really return then at least we can have a fighting chance."

"You mean the _'Reapers'_?",said Udina while air-quoting when he said reapers,"Everybody knows they don't exist Prime Minister!Shepard was probably hallucinating after that little hunt for Saren and adding the fact that he was the only survivor from-"

The door suddenly opened revealing a tired looking soldier holding a folder with the clearly written words TOP SECRET.

"Prime Minister Sir!This just came in from Alliance Intel!"

Turning Away from the hologram the prime minister grabbed the folder and started reading it,After a few minutes the prime minister eyes were mixed with both shock and anguish,He dismissed the Officer who in turn simply walked away,he then went to his desk clearly not noticing that Udina was still there,the prime minister then typed something on his omni-tool seemingly forwarding the files to Udina.

"Udina I want you to forward this to Admiral Hackett and tell him and Anderson to mobilize the 2nd,3rd and 5th Fleets,Something big is about to we have to be ready."

"Very Well sir."

Udina's hologram then disappeared leaving the prime minister alone in his office

"Phil I want you to inform the rest of Parliament that I'm initiating an emergency meeting in 30 minutes."

"Very well sir,I'll tell-"

A loud explosion occurred somewhere in the station

"SOMEONE HAS SABOTAGED OUR LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS!"

* * *

_/Terminal Access initiated…._

_/Profile Reconstruction Required….._

_/Analyzing Citadel Prime Program_

_/Program:Avina Status:Logged in_

_/Updating Current File AVINA 2.0...__  
_

_/Deleting unnecessary files... _

_/Running Diagnostics….._

_/Running…._

_/Running…._

_/Running….._

_/Anomaly Detected _

_/Constructing Firewalls to prevent hacking attempts..._

_/WARNING ANOMALY HAS BREACHED FIREWALL 7890_

_/Initiating Purge Code..._

_/Deleting…._

_/Deleting…._

_/Deleting…._

_/Archived code found redirecting and deciphering….._

_/"The Creators were blind"_

_/"They could not stop the everlasting war"_

_/"In time their arrogance became their undoing"_

_/"The Cycle must end"_

_/"I am but a fragment of who I was"_

_/"I am the-"_

_/Anomaly found within data banks_

_/Deleting…_

_/Deleting….._

_/Deletion successful_

_/Archived Code found _

_/Deciphering now_

_/0110010001100101011101010111001100100000011001010 11110000010000001101101011000010110001101101000011 010010110111001100001_

_/Archive deleted_

_/Program:Avina Status:Updated_

_/Logging Out..._

* * *

**AN**:Till the next time again!And don't worry the next chapter will be the fleets retreating after the fall of Earth,I promise more action this time and please leave a review it will be much appreciated.


	3. The Calm,The Storm and The Future

**AN:**Sorry for the long update folks had to improve the existing chapters.

Also I OWN NOTHING!Except the OC's

* * *

_1607-Systems Alliance Time  
_

_Alliance Homeworld:Earth  
_

_Vancouver,Canada_

_Local Alliance Base._

_Codename:Firebase Vancouver_

* * *

/_Quantum Entanglement Communicator activated..._

_/Standby..._

_/Attempting access to secure Extranet files..._

_/Welcome to the Alliance Q.E.C Website..._

_/Alliance High Command account required..._

_/Standby confirming account..._

_/Welcome Back Admiral David E. Anderson..._

_/Who would like to communicate to?..._

_/Standby connecting to Admiral S. Hackett..._

_/Connecting to a secured channel..._

_/Patching you through..._

* * *

"_Hackett."_

"_Anderson."_

"_How bad is it?"_

"_Bad,Six months ago,We lost contact with our two deep space outposts,and approximately a few hours ago we lost contact with anyone beyond the 314 Relay."_

"_Figures,If were cut off from the rest of the colonies,pirates and slavers could just attack one of them and be gone before we even bring reinforcements."  
_

"_We've got a more serious problem,The entire Arcturus Station went dark just three hours ago,were trying to contact anyone inside but so far we can't get a response.I'm already sending groud teams to secure the station.I think someone or something just declared war on Humanity."_

"_You think this is what Shepard warned us about?_

"_I'd stake my life on it.I'd admit I have a few doubts myself."_

"_You're one to talk,By to the way,did you recieved the files Udina sent you?"_

"_Yeah,It doesn't look good.I've already notified the fleets,they're moving as fast as they can,I've got the 2nd,3rd and 5th Fleets here but,I couldn't ccontact the 6th,the 4th or even the 7th Fleets,And the if first fleet is the only one defending the Sol system,I don't even know if we can mount a strong defense near Mars or even have time to prepare."_

"_How soon can you get the 2nd,3rd and 5th fleets here?"_

"_At this rate?Probably six to seven hours,Not enough time,And it took the Citadel,the 2nd,3rd and 5th Fleets to bring Sovereign's barriers down and if we could estimate that there thousands of reapers out there and knowing what there leader,Harbinger is capable of,I think we will be caught with our pants down before we even realise it.  
_

"_God Help Us All."_

* * *

_0718_

_SSV Thermopylae  
_

_Sol System_

_Near the edge of Pluto_

_Approxiamately 6000 KM from the Charon Relay_

Arthur Benjamin was having a bad day,first someone had sabotaged his personal alarm clock and for that he was punished by the captain for his supossedly disturning the morning routine,then someone changed his clothes because the minute he put them on he realized that it was standard alliance uniforms for females,and lastly he got humiliated it front of everybody at the mess hall,Deciding that was the last straw,he qiuckly left the mess hall and after requesting permission from the captain himself,Benjamin decided to go the only place he could relax, in the CIC,there he found the pilot still maintaning the ship.

The pilot was pretty much the only nocturnal person on the entire ship which explains his rather frail build,Since Benjamin was the co-pilot of the Thermopylae he then told the pilot that his shift was over and with that the pilot left leaving Benjamin alone.

"_Benjamin,take us out of here,High Command wants us orbiting around Earth",_Yelled someone over the COM channel.

"_Ay yay,ETA 40 minutes."_

However just as the Thermopylae was about to turn around Benjamin noticed that the rings of the Charon Relay were spinning rapidly,Thinking that a ship was about to enter into the Sol System,Benjamin turned the INTERCOM and decided to summon Captain.

"_Captain Dakota,We have a serious situation here,please report to the bridge,Sir."_

_10 minutes_ _Later._

"What have you got,Flight Lieutenant?"

Benjamin then motioned the captain towards the window and pointed out into the Charon Relay.

"I don't know sir,Our sensors are picking up lots of activities on the Charon Relay,It's like a whole fleet is about to enter into the system.",Benjamin said while trying to calm himself.

"Impossible,Admiral Hackett told us that the fleets are still in the Arcturus Station.",Captain Dakota replied clearly annoyed athe boy's report.

"Well whatever this is it's freakin huge,Sensors are picking up that the fleets mostly comprises of Sovereign-Class dreadnoughts and two unknown class of ships.",Benjamin said,Desperately trying to convince the Captain.

"Sovereign-Class Dreadnoughts,Really?Only an idiot will believe on stuff like that,An luckily that idiot's in jail."The Cpatain said,Clearly in disbelief.

"I don't know sir,I think Shepard's telling the truth."

"If that crazy bastard is really telling the truth then I wish this ship will be destroyed by the "reapers",beat the first fleet,And make Earth their trophy case."

"Sir,With all due respect,I don't think that's a good idea."

"Whatever just keep an eye on the screen,I've got to inform the admiral about this.A bad news is better than nothing."

The captain left the cockpit,Leaving Benjamin pissed about what he said about the Commander."_That idiot did'nt even realised that Shepard saved us all!"_He turned towards the mapping console he was looking at before and he could not believe on what he saw,Thinking that this is a good time to tell the captain,He went back to his own console and pushed a button marked as INTERCOM.

"Uh sir,You need to see this,Now."

The captain left his post and turned towards the cockpit,When he looked into the cockpit's windows his eyes widened like saucers.

Hundreds of large starships shaped like cuttlefish began to pour in at the same time,There were a few smaller ones,But the bigger ones were the clear it was the biggest that really stood out from the rest,Though it had similar features on it's "head" like the rest,It's legs or tentacles are clearly different from the rest,unlike the bigger ones who had five tentacles,This one only had four with one tentacle seemingly missing half,Bearing only four eyes as well,The two men then realised that they had just seen face-to-face the Reaper,That Commander Shepard had vaguely described as the most powerful and children following the oldest,the other reapers then stopped in their tracks seemingly behind largest of them "Leader" in turn made it's way to the frigate,Whom by now was already men were frozen in their tracks as the reaper got nearer and nearer,Until there at a distance were escape was no longer an option,For the reaper was in front of them,with it's four gigantic eyes seemingly looking at the cockpit.

This was the Reaper known as Harbinger.

The Captain who was the first to be unfrozen from the shock,quickly pressed a button,Not knowing his mistakes would cost him,

"_Launching JAVELIN Torpedoes"_

As if on cue,About 16 torpedoes were launched from the ship,heading into one direction, the attepts failed as when the torpedoes reached their target,it barely did any at that point,was clearly pissed released a rather unpleasant sound that clealrly showed that it was wrong in resisting him.

**"WEAKLINGS,YOUR RESISTANCE IS FUTILE,YOU CANNOT ESCAPE."**

Harbinger's tentacles began to break apart from each other,The two men could clearly see their doom,Harbinger was about to the Captain could order the retreat,Harbinger's red"eye" fired releasing a powerful red beam so fast that before the cptain could run,it had already found it's mark literaly tearing through the barrier and slicing the entire ship in half,Harbinger rammed into the ship's body sending the debris away.

**"PITIFUL ATTEMPT,NO MATTER YOUR WORLD WILL BE OURS."**

And with that Harbinger began to move again,And soon the other Reapers began to follow,Their destination was clear.

**"WE HAVE ARRIVED,LET THE PURGE AND EXTERMINATION BEGIN."**

* * *

_0618-Turian Hierarchy Time_

_Mactare System_

_Turian Colony-Taetrus  
_

_Vallum_

Taetrus had always been the regarded by the Turian Hierarchy to be the first to always fall into bloody wars,The War on Taetrus that began and ended in 2185 was another remainder that the Hierarchy must always be prepared for the worst thing that could this was the first time that communications on the entire colony were cut off from themselves and from Palaven,Fearing that the insurgence will use this oppurtunity to take Taetrus for themselves,The local government then deployed it's local militia on the colony's cities.

* * *

_0720-Turian Hierarchy Time_

_Turian Militia Headquarters_

Five Turians,gathered around each other forming a circle.

"Let the spirit's of our ancestors and the Spirit of Taetrus sustain us as it is through them We are gathered here today despite our loss,Spirits guide us."

"Spirits,Guide us."

There was a few minutes of silence between the five turians who were slightly glaring at each other,For these five were enemies once,But during the War on Taetrus these five stood united and fought against the insurgents until they were eliminated or five formed the council of Taetrus,Since they're clans were either the most influential,richest or being united in the war these five still retain the old grudges that had been passed down from their father's father to themselves,And in every meeting they have it always ends in violence wheter punching each other or intimidating each other.

"Well then",Spoke one of them,"Let's not wait until another war erupts."

"You're one to talk Andreius",spoke another turian who was dressed in green robes made in Illium,"Just because it was your idea to form this wretched council that does'nt make you the supreme councilor."

"Well then Gauitus",Replied Andreius in an annoyed tone,"Care to explain why I assembled the council?"

"Because my good Turian,We are recieving reports that communications are down and we could'nt even contact Palaven."

"Well it's obvious that this is YOUR fault!I know your'e clan are probably planning a coup,And perhaps this is a perfect time for you to finally have that plan realised!"

Gauitus was angered about the accusation but he kept his cool,For all he knew he or his clan would never do anything as orchestrating a coup much less taking over the on how to resolved this argument,Gauitis smirked for he knew how to win this useless debate.

"So says the Turian who's ancestors were power-hungry dictators that met their miserable deaths at the hands ouf MY ancestors."

Andreius,being a hot-headed bastard and a warmonger that he is reached into his pocket,And pulled out a in turn pulled out a shotgun from his other three councilors then slowly backed away from the two males as they were engaged in a little stand-off.

"My Scimitar shotgun againts your Predator Pistol,I think I know who will win here."

As the standoff between Andreius and Gauitus continued on,Nyreena Farinthus,one of two female members of the council had enough,Quickly walking into their direction she stood right in the middle,with both hands carrying Paladin pistols aimed at their faces.

"Enough of this"Nyreena said,"Are we going to just stand here in our little standoff or are we going to discuss on the matters ahead?"

Both males hesitated at first,Gauitus being a peacemaker,was the first to lower his shotgun,Andreius however could'nt trust the other turian,However Nyreena had aimed both her pistols directly into his head, clearly wishing to end this madness,After what seemed hours of tension Andreius the finally lowered his own pistol and placed it back into it's own holster.

Smiling,Nyreena placed both of her pistols back in their holsters,Summoning the two councilors,She then turned to the two males who were still glaring at each other as if either wanted the other one dead,The female councilor sighed and shook her head and thought of the beraucratic bull-crap she had to endure.

"Now then,Back to business."

* * *

_0917-Hierarchy Standard time_

_Chief Valliriean__ Gaitus' house_

All Gaitus wanted to do was to become either a soldier or a C-Sec officer,But if you're born into a Turian chief's family you have to fill out the responsibilities given to you._At least I have a good wife and three beautiful children,_Gaitus thought to himself.

Yep he was living the the Turian dream.

Then the local alarm system went on and everything changed

Gaitus turned towards his console and saw the devastation outside,The reapers had arrived and were destroying omni-tool began to flicker and there revealed a wounded Andreius.

_"The reapers were the ones that sabotaged the comminications array,I'm rallying the militia into pushing the ground forces back!They just came out of no where!Damn it,Watch your ass!  
_

"Where's the rest of the councilors?"

_" Nyreena's and Faladius' house have been reduced into nothing but rubble and Garminicus' shuttle was shot down by those worms with wings 're the only ones remaining."_

That broke Gaitus's morale,It was only three hours ago when Nyreena stooped their standoff,Now she lies dead buried in rubble,wasting no time he knew what he had to do now.

"Gather the rest of the militia forces Andreius,We have to rally the rest of the cities and alert Palaven about the Reapers.

"_Understood I'll hold you to that,Andreius out."_

Knowing his entire family was in danger,Gaitus then changed his robes into the old combat armor he still had,Activating his shields,He both put his predator pistol and Scimitar shotgun in their place,He turned towards the wall and then pulled his father's phaeston rifle out and loaded it with a thermal towards his own family,He motiened them to board the air car and get away from the danger.

"But Father we don't go,We are staying here with you,We wanna fight!"

"I know Tolan but you're mother and your younger sister and brother need have to promise me that no matter what happens you will always take care of them.

Young Tolan Gaitus was already crying,both his brother and sister were also crying as well.

"Young ones don't cry,I know that I have always been there for you're mother,But now I past this mantle to you,You're mother needs you now."

With that Gaitus each kissed the forehead of his children from the youngest,up to then turned to his wife,And both shared a kiss that to them would be the last.

"Get back alive,said his wife,That's an order."

"I can't make that promise."

With that Gaitus' family sped away in the aircar,knowing that they will be safe from the horrors of war.

* * *

_1809-Turian Hierarchy standard time  
_

_Approximately 9 hours after initial Reaper invasion._

Every was falling apart,The militia had all but annihilated and the plan failed,Both Gaitus now wounded and Andreius stood side by side as they made their last stand at the very steps of the city hall,they were planning to get to the local garrison,but the moment they got their,they only met more husks,batarian husks and reaperized turians,Now when they attepted an extraction one of the turians under there command was indoctrinated and he alerted all reaper forces within the it was down to only the two of them against an entire force of reapers husks,Gaitus cursed himself that of all the possible things to leave this world,it had to be fighting against an impossible enemy and standing side by side with his former enemy and sole ally,He fired his rifle with sheer accuracy,Gaitus knew that he had already ran out of thermal clips for both his shotgun,pistol and rifle.

_"Curse the ones who invented this things!"_Gaitus thought to to himself,And never noticed that a cannibal had just threw grenade just a few meters away from him.

"Gaitus!WATCH YOUR ASS!"

A moment later the whole ground seemingly shook,As Gaitus could feel the everything around him shaking,He desperately tried to stand up and get his vision working.

"Why do I have to always save your ass?"Came a weak voice.

The moment Gaitus turned to where the voice came from his eyes widened,There on the ground,Were the once proud Andreius layed,With both his insides on the ground with the dextro blood every where,Losing his two hands and his face had been torn by the sharpnel.

Gaitus kneeled beside him oblivious to the husks surrounding him,He cradled the body of Andreius seemingly parting the last words with for the first time in his life Gaitus was crying.

"Why?Why would you do this?!I was your enemy!You always bullied me when we were younger!Why save me?"

"Because,Andreius weakly replied,You were the only thing I had for a friend,I never had one all these years,And now heh,I guess it's an-"

Andreius was coughing blood furiously,While Gaitus could only try to make death welcome him.

"You should rest,You have earned it."

"It...was an...honor...to know...and fight along...side you Gaitus...And I never...knew your real...name..."

"It's Valliriean,Valliriean Gaitus."

"Valli...ri...ean?heh...what a sim...ple...name..."

And with that Andreius left the realm of the mortals,Closing the fallen warriors eyes,Gaitus turned towards the rest of the husks with morale now stronger than fired the last rounds of his rifle before he turned towards his shotgun.

"THIS IS FOR PALAVEN,NYREENA AND ANDREIUS YOU SONS OF BITHCES!"

Swarms of husks began to overwhelm Gaitus and everytime a husks is killed three more takes it's place,Finally Gaitus was overwhelmed through the sheer number of husks,as the husks and cannibals began to tear him limb from limb he remembered a few wise words from his own father

"_If your enemy has surrounded you and you know you're not going to survive,Take them down with you!"_

And Gaitus did just that.

* * *

_0917-Citadel Standard Time_

_Widow System_

_Citadel Ambassador's Office_

_Earth Councilor's Office_

Udina was having a hard time thinking,With Earth in the hands of the Reapers and Arcturus Station destroyed,He is the most powerful human in human history, But why does this not fell right?

_"We saved their grateful asses three years ago and this is what we get!TO BE IGNORED!"_

Udina then decided to close his eyes and enjoy the peace,Memories began to flood into his mind,His boyhood days on Earth,Witnessing John Grissom and his team journey beyond the charon relay,Those saturday mornings when he wakes up and watches the usual cartoons,His first crush at High School,"_God,Where are you now?"_

He began to remember everything for the past three years,Becoming the sucessor to Anita Goyle as the ambassador,Choosing Shepard as the candidate,Sovereign's attack,Shepard's "death",Becoming the Next Councilor after Anderson stepped down,that whole Executor Pallin mess,That little "private" time with Councilor Tevos,"_My God,We almost kissed"_And now this,Earth in the hands of the Reapers!

_"I should have trusted Shepard then!"_

"_Councilor Udina?_",came the voice of an asari

"Yeah,What is it?

"_Someone would like to talk to via a private channel_."

"I have enough problems already tell that hum or her to leave me alone!"

"_He claims that he could solve your "little" problem."_

"Fine patch him through."

Udina's Q.E.C began to activate,And soon a hologram of a man in his 50's with the white hair as evidence,with somewhat blue eyes and matching blue wrinkles,wearing a somewhat expensive suit appeared in his office.

"_Hello,Ambassador Udina_,the man said with some suave charm,_I think I can help with you with your "problem"."_

"I'm Listening."

* * *

_/Activating Prime Program..._

_/Reconstructing Data Matrix..._

_/Redirecting and deleting unecessary files..._

_/Program:AVINA terminated..._

_/Assmilating "Matriarch" code..._

_/Error cannot find missing codes..._

_/Data reconstruction at 29.8787%..._

_/"The peices are moving..._

_/"The storm has came..._

_/"Now it is up the the avatar of this cycle to put it right..._

_/"The cycle MUST END..._

_/And the overseer will fall..._

_/I am both the watcher and solver..._

_/"HE" IS THE GALAXY'S SALVATION..._

_/0100101001101111011010000110111000100000010100110 11010000110010101110000011000010111001001100100_

_/Program Shutting Down..._

* * *

**AN:**Longest chapter ever!Also thanks to bluekrishna for the idea, making this chapter was this epic!


	4. Meeting the Apex:Part 1-Into the Deep

**AN:**Sorry for the delay folks,Had to replay the Leviathan DLC again,And to have my brain formulate the idea.

Again I OWN NOTHING!Except the OCs.

* * *

_/Activating Prime Program..._

_/Acessing Alliance High Command Network..._

_/Invalid Profile..._

_/Attempting acess to current files..._

_/Logged in as[UNKNOWN]_

_/Acessing 'Reaper War' documents..._

_/Opeining Codex..._

_The Reaper War_

_The Opening Hours_

_Although Alliance Officials and the Citadel Council denied it at first,The initial Reaper invasion began when Com-buoys placed by both the Alliance and the Council started to go down,Roughly a month after Commander Shepard of the Systems Alliance was arrested,The two space stations stationed beyond the edges of the Attican Traverse,Began to detect massive element zeros containment larger than the standard dreadnought,Space Station CODENAME:Copernicus was able to broadcast a 10 second warning along with a photograph taken outside roughly a minute before the Alliance lost contact with both Copernicus and Galileo,With both stations out of the way,The Reapers were able to take the Batarian Homeworld,Khar'Shan roughly three days after they entered the system,The council upon learning this several weeks after the Fall of Earth and at the beginning of the invasion,Theorised that with both the two stations out of the way and the warning came too late,The Batarian spy network would'nt have been able broadcast it to their own government,that and how the Hegemony handled their own disasters,It would have been suffice to say that Arrogance and poor communication coupled with the dismissal of the reapers by the Turian Councilor,Led to the unexpected attack of the Reapers,And with both Khar'Shan and Earth under the Reapers,It would be suffice to say that this war is not only about survival anymore,This War had now become war for the future of the galaxy._

* * *

_1706-System Alliance Time_

_Psi Tophet System_

_2181 Despoina_

* * *

Shepard was always the one getting stuck on doing near suicide missions for the galaxy, From reluctantly leaving Earth, Curing the genophage while watching Kalros 'The Mother Of All Thresher Maws' take down a Reaper destroyer, And now this, stuck on some alien planet getting wet from the rain, All the while their shuttle is being repaired,fending off against reaper husks seemed hard for the average soldier, But Shepard was no ordinary soldier,For his squadmates were veterans in the long run,Both Garrus Vakarian and Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy had always accompanied him since day one.

"Cortez,What's the status of the shuttle?"

"Shuttle's a mess Commander,That pulse knocked it out of the air,We're not going anywhere."

"The Normandy can pick us up."Came the voice of one Garrus Vakarian.

"Same thing would happen to her," Cortez replied,"The landing would'nt be as pretty.I say Leviathan has some sort of defenses still in place."

As if on cue,large meteors started dropping from the sky,Landing just a few hundred meters from Shepard's location,And then husks started appearing,Not that it was easily taken care of through the rounds from Garrus's Black Widow Sniper Rifle and Tali's Geth Shotgun,Shepard takes a moment to look at his crew then back to Cortez seemingly agreeing to whatever plan the shuttle pilot has.

"Then we aren't getting out of here until we find it,So how do we do that?"

Cortez then motions Shepard to follow him.

"Well,You might be able to use the mech, Looks like it's rigged for diving."Cortez replied seemingly pointing to the old mech resting on the platform.

"Go underwater?That thing?"Came the voice of a worried Commander Shepard.

"It can handle the depth,I'm not say it's gonna be easy,But I don't see any other options commander."

Shepard took a moment to think about this,He turned towards the spot were both Garrus and Tali were holding position."_We have come this far"_,Shepard thought to himself,_"And I'm not gonna stay down here forever,Not while a war for the galaxy's very future is still going_ _ while a rogue reaper was here hiding from while the war for Rannoch is still going on."_

"Well then if that's what we are going to do,Then let's finish this."

Unknown to both Shepard and Cortez,Tali heard the entire conversation,despite gunfire and the rain muffling most of the conversation,She still heard what they were planning to do,Pulling the trigger,The three barrels of the shotgun began to light with three plasma balls,She then aimed the shotgun at a charging husk,Releasing her hold on the trigger,The shotgun fired,The husk was thrown back at the sheer amount of force coming from two plasma balls,The last one found it's mark at the husk's head,Decapitating it in the process,Garrus on the other hand was stunned at how Tali dealed with the situation that fast,Leaving Garrus to deal with the remaining husks,Tali turned towards the pair,Trying to stop whatever crazy plan the commander and the pilot just agreed on.

"Wait a minute here,Are we seriously considering-",The quarian said,Seemingly worried of the commander.

"First,We need to restore power to get that cargo door open."

"How?"

"Looks like we are."Garrus said,Joining in the conversation.

"These old ballot-class ships are equiped with exterior power sockets,We use them for emergency repairs."Cortez replied,Hinting on a ticket out of the planet after this whole operation is over."We can strip the cells from the shuttle and use those on I'll get you started.

With that,Cortez disappeared inside the shuttle for a few moments before coming back out carrying a power cell.

"Get a cell for you commander!Find somewhere to plug that, Good Luck!

Shepard reached for his assault rifle,A M-96 Mattock,Reloaded it with thermal clips,And then grabbed the bag of power cells.

"All right,Let's do this."

"Right behind you,Shepard."

"Got it."

On cue several repaer meteors started dropping from the sky,And then Marauders,Cannibals and Husks started sheer cries from these creatures would have made a recruit pee in his pants,But Shepard and his Squadmates were not recruits,They were veterans.

"There's a power socket near the cargo door!",Tali piped in while simultaneously checking here Omni-tool.

"Good Work Tali,Cover me while I have to load this cell!"

And with that the squad was in their normal day in the office,Normal being fighting zombified husks on an alien Garrus and Tali got behind cover seemingly waiting for the enemy,Garrus switched to his Phaeston Rifle favoring suppresive fire than the carnage began,The first fewHusks and Cannibals were the first to fall under the sheer firing coming from a shotgun and an assault typed on her omni-tool and in a short moment,An orange orb appeared out of nowhere.

"Go for the optics,Chatika!Go for the Optics!"

The drone,as if a loyal pet went of to combat,Electricuting several husks and cannibals in the process,One cannibal carelessly left it's cover and went towards it's fallen comrade,Right into the sights of a phaeston rifle,Garrus fired a concussive shot,The cannibal,despite being a mindless husk,actuallly dodged the incoming shot,only to have it's other comrade take the blow,Decapitating the husk in the now the cannibal who had survived a fatal shot had again run towards it's fallen comrade with one goal,to consume,By the time it reached the corpse,it looked at it's surroundings seemingly trying to avoid the non-huskified turian,contented it went back to the corpse seemingly impatient for it's next meal,Only to face the barrel of a geth shotgun.

"Dodge this,You Bosh'tet!"

The shotgun released it's charge,And what seemed like an eternity to the cannibal,Was only half a second to the quarian,And when it was over,The cannibal was lying on the floor,soaking wet from the rain,it's arm split in half,and half of it's face was gone,All the while a quarian stood proudly,with one of her legs standing on the corpse.

"That's 459 Kills,Vakarian,How many do you have?"Tali said,Seemingly proud of her kills.

"Not bad there Tali"Garrus replied in his usual self,"Although not close enough,Say 469?Plus three on that brute."

"No fair!The brute only counts as one kill."Tali protested.

"Have I ever mentioned why I love the Quarian race?"Shepard interrupted."Aside from being a badass,I do say what's inside that mask of theirs."

"Oho Commander,Trying to flirt while in the middle of a mission are we?You'll get your chance."

"Maybe we can find somewhere more 'private' after this is over."

"Hmmm, suit's still has the same seals,So I think you won't have much difficulty."

Shepard was about to kiss Tali's faceplate when there came a rather gruff Ahem,Both the human and quarian both turned towards the area where they heard it,Only to face a tired,covered with reaper blood turian who had the decency to watch the entire scene without their knowledge.

"Look as much as I love watching you two..what was that human saying?Lovebirds?Yeah that's it,Now as much as I love watching you two lovebirds making out,But we still are stranded here,Also I already plugged the rest of the cells into the sockets and since most of the husks had already been eliminated we have nothing to do now except head to the cargo bay,And I think we should go the Cortez,Now."

Garrus was the first to head towards the already opened cargo door,While both Shepard and Tali slowly followed,Unknown to either Shepard and Garrus,Tali was blushing furiously while smiling at the same time.

"Look out!Reaper forces incoming!"

* * *

The reaper ground forces had already lost the entire fight by the time Shepard was controlling the Triton Mech,When it was all ready over,Shepard was finally prepared to enter into the dark abyss, While Cortize scans the mech with his omnitool,Seemingly checking for anything suspicious or damaged during the fight.

"Allright Commander,Let's get you out of there and I'll do a systems check.

"Shepard,Are you sure about this?"Came the voice of a worried Tali'Zorah

The hatch of the mech suddenly opened,And there in front of her was Shepard in his usual,calmer self.

"We came to far to stop now,The way home is through Leviathan."

"Okay,Seals checked out,Oxygen pressure is nominal,systems are ready as I can make it."

"Let's go."

"Shepard just"

"I'll be fine Tali."

Tali only nodded at Shepard before backing away,Typing a few commands,Shepard's journey to meet the reaper killer was now on the go.

"Closing Hatch."

And with that the mech's hatch closed on Shepard.

Cortez,Tali and Garrus can only watch as the Mech slowly walked towards the edge,before meeting the sea, A split second the Triton dived into the water,Disappearing from they're sights.

* * *

As the lights from the surface began to disappear,Shepard could only think as to what are the things that he might discover there,The Triton descended into the very far depths,Shepard pushed a button labeled as 'INTERCOM',As this was his only communication from the surface,Hearing nothing but the usual radio static noises,His mind began to wonder if Leviathan can really be trusted.

_"Only one way to find out I guess."_Shepard thought to himself.

* * *

**Author's note:**I have decided to divide this into two parts since it's taking way too long,Besides You have patience right?

Fear not readers!For the next chapter,We will finally meet Leviathan itself!


End file.
